The Country Mouse
The Country Mouse & the City Mouse Adventures is an English-language animated TV series originating from France, Canada and the United States that aired on HBO from March 2, 1997 to October 28, 1998. The show follows the adventures of two cousin mice, Emily from the country and Alexander from the city, who go on adventures around the world in the early 20th century, usually to stop the evil rat No-Tail No-Goodnik. Main characters Main article: List of characters in The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Emily * Alexander * No-Tail No-Goodnik * Annie * Archie * Casey * Charlotte * Ernestine * Josephine * Satchey * Sue * Agatha * Lucy * Sherlock * Gaston * Monique * Fritz * Nina * Otto * Mario * Sofia * Angus * Carmen * Heidi * Ivan * Nanya * Janosz * Miep * Nikos * O'Riley * Choi * Fumi * Jaow-Young * Carlos * Mackenzie "Makko" * Amanda * Bahjay * Gemima * Musi * Pedro * Simone * Siri * Sonja * Carol * Harriet * Jeanie * The Police Officer from San Francisco * Robert Peary * Professor Waldo * Slim Jim McCracken * Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. * Willy * The Wright brothers * Molly * Victoria * Franz Strauss * Heinz * Kristen * Christos * Milosz * Monique * Rory * Kiko * Kim * Melanie Monbrun * Tuk * Yin * Ratbone * The German Police Rats * The Rat-Citizens of San Francisco * Asura * Maggie * Chai-Chai * Cyclone * Rex * Tobago * Bongo * Louis Moustache * Mr. Warner * Herr Karl Rauber * Gustav, Heidi and Max * Engel Vansclump * Soapy Smith Series overview Series One # The Mouse-tache Marauder # The Case of the Disappearing Diamond # Strauss Maus # Those Amazing Mice in Their Flying Machines # Frisco Rumble # To Catch a Tiger by the Tail # Mouse-o-taur # Adventure on the Orient Express # Swiss Chocolate Mouse # Mice on Ice # The Great Yeti Adventure # A Mouse-vellous Treasure Hunt # Imperial Mice on China # Yen for Trouble # Mousecovites # Vaudeville Mice # Outback Down Under (aka Down Under) # Zeppelins Away! # The Mystery of the Mouse Pharaoh's Tomb # The Ghost of Castle MacKenzie # No Mouse is an Island # Diamond Safari # Arabian Tales # Klondike Mice # All I want for Christmouse # Matador Mice Series Two # Bicycle Mice # Ballet Mice # Mouse in the Mayan Moon # Meatball Mice # Jungle Mice # POSH Mice # Marconi Mice # Cinematic Mice # Sherlock Mouse # Solid Gold Mouse # Panama Mouse # Three Mice and You're Out # Wild West Mice Series Three # White House Mouse # Houdini Mouse # The Big Cheese # World's Fair Mice # Hong Kong Mice # High Flying Hi-Jinks # Siamese Mice # New Zealand Mice # When Irish Mice Are Smiling # Teddy Bear Mice # Olympic Mice # North Pole Mice # Trinidad Mousequerade Production The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures was originally produced as a 26-episode series costing US$9 million.Production partners Germany's Ravensburger; Reader's Digest in the United States; and CINAR (now Cookie Jar Group), who contributed US$6 million towards the original project's funding. The show's main characters first appeared in the 1993 HBO special, The Country Mouse and the City Mouse: A Christmas Tale. It was loosely based on the classic fable by Aesop. Category:Television Shows Category:1990s TV shows